What She Doesn't Know
by misswhiteblack
Summary: Apparently the best part about being a famous Quidditch player is the women. James isn't so sure.


He's looked at other women, of course he has but there is nothing there for him. Sure he can appreciate their beauty but they are nothing compared to her. It doesn't matter what colour their hair is or how much they offer themselves up on a platter he just doesn't really see them anymore. His Puddlemere United team mates are terribly jealous every time another beautiful woman practically throws herself at his feet and they just don't understand how he can brush past them without a backwards glance. They constantly tell him he's crazy for passing up all the opportunities and they just don't understand why he's so faithful to this girlfriend that he never talks about, that they've never even met. He just smiles like he's got a secret they could never know and that makes them want to tease him all the more.

He goes out with them regularly after practice and he enjoys hitting the bars with them after a game. He finds it quite a minefield sometimes because Daily Prophet reporters seem to follow him around like a bad smell and he likes the peace when they occasionally go to a muggle bar. In the muggle world he's not famous. They don't know that he's an international Quidditch star or that he's James Sirius Potter, the eldest son of Harry Potter. He can relax a bit and laugh at his team mates in their attempts to chat up muggle women. He stills seems to attract attention though. The women are just as keen to flirt with him in the muggle world as they are in the Wizarding World but it's a refreshing change when they ask his name.

He's well used to his team mates encouraging him and trying to make him uncomfortable by sending women his way. He laughs it off and tells them to get a life. They're constantly telling him that old saying "what she doesn't know won't hurt her" and insist that the best thing about being a famous Quidditch player is the women. That's why they occasionally hit muggle bars. Not only does it give him a rest from the reporters but it's more of a challenge for the rest of the team to ensnare a beautiful woman because they can't rely on being famous in order to score. James thinks it helps them to know that women would still be attracted to them even if they weren't famous.

It's another night after practice and they're in a muggle pub called The George & Dragon which is a favourite just because of the name. His team mates having been eyeing up a group of pretty muggle girls and the girls in turn seem pretty interested in them.

"Hey Potter I think the blonde's got her eye on you," says Hemming elbowing him in the ribs.

James takes a sip of his beer then glances round at the bar to see the girl Hemming is talking about. She's easily the prettiest of the group with golden hair and long legs. She catches him looking at her and winks a smile spreading across her face. He turns back to his team mates and shrugs taking another sip of his beer.

"She's nice," he admits quietly.

His team mates seem to roar with disappointment.

"Come on, Potter," says Ludington. "You're well in there."

"Well one of you lot can get "well in there" instead," James tells them humorously, "because I'm perfectly happily with the girl I've got."

"Mate, don't be boring like every other night," complains Bell. "Have a little fun."

He just smiles and shakes his head not bothering to respond. He is well used to the jibes. He doesn't quite see why they get disappointed. There have been plenty of times that one of them has gone home with a girl he has rejected.

"You know we've still not met this girlfriend of yours, Potter," calls Monahan, "I'm beginning to wonder if she actually exists."

James rolls his eyes and watches as Bubb, the other beater for the team, gets to his feet.

"Well I might as well go talk to her," he says with a sly grin and James is pretty sure he knows what's coming. He watches as Bubb goes up to the bar and starts talking to the blonde girl. He points in his direction and the blonde smiles over at him. He feels slightly sorry for the poor girl as she totters over with Bubb and practically falls into the empty seat beside him batting her eyelashes in an attempt to look coy.

"Hi," she says quietly. "I'm Cheryl. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Cheryl," he tells her. "I'm James and this horrible man," he punches Bubb in the leg as he passes, "has set you up. I'm sorry but I have a girlfriend."

"Is she here?" Cheryl asks him looking around the other six men who are laughing amongst themselves whilst watching them.

"No," he answers shortly glad that he has managed to master the dreaded Weasley blush.

"Well," she whispers leaning in close so her breath tickles his ear, "I don't mind if you don't."

The first time a woman had said that to him James had been a little shocked. He was well used to the way women seemed to react around him but it still knocked him a little with the display of utter willingness even when he had told her that he had a girlfriend. Nowadays though he was thoroughly accustomed to women offering themselves to him and he knows that if he was single he would have been delighted.

"I'm sorry," he repeats with his well practiced smile situated on his face, "but I do come with six stand ins."

Cheryl's face drops a little as she glances round at his team mates obviously disappointed by his rejection. He has no doubt that she is very rarely, if ever, turned down. She smiles at the rest of his team mates and then gets up to leave. There's a groan as she walks away toward her own group of friends and James gets a punch in the arm from Whittle.

"You are such a wet blanket," Whittle tells him. "That would have been the night of your life right there."

"I doubt it," James replies taking another sip and his comment causes an immediate curiosity from the lads.

"Is there things you haven't been telling us about that missus of yours?" asks Hemming raising his eyebrows. "Is she a bit of a freak in the bedroom department?"

"That's hardly something I'm going to discuss with you," James tell him punching him in the arm.

"She must be getting lonely in that flat all by herself," jokes Bubb half rising out of his seat. "Whilst you're here I might as well go and keep her company."

They all roared with laughter.

"Well I'll be home later to clear up the pieces," James tells him in an amused tone so used to the teasing that it isn't even hard to control his temper.

"What do you mean by that?" asks Bubb sitting back down.

"I mean she'd make mincemeat out of you mate," James says good naturedly making them all laugh again. Bubb coloured a little as Monahan leaned over and ruffled his hair.

"So when are we going to meet her then?" asks Ludington setting down his empty pint glass.

"Yeah, Potter," says Whittle, "when are we going to see this illusive girlfriends of yours?"

"When she decides that she actually wants to know a bunch of idiots like you," James tells them with a large grin.

"Why wouldn't she want to know us?" asks Bell. "We're rather good looking, famous Quidditch players."

James laughs a little.

"She's not fazed at all by your Quidditch fame to be honest," James tells them with a smile. "Let's say she not a fan."

"What? Your girlfriend doesn't support the Quidditch team you actually play for?" asks Hemming shocked. "What kind of girlfriend is that? If I were you mate, I'd be getting well rid. How can you stand living with someone who doesn't like Quidditch?"

"I never said she doesn't like Quidditch," James says sipping his beer. "She's just more of a Holyhead Harpies fan."

"Who isn't a Holyhead Harpies fan?" says Bubb. "That new chaser, yum, there is a girl I would not kick out of the bed for eating cockroach clusters. Didn't she go to Hogwarts with you Potter? Wasn't she is your year?"

James lets a smile creep over his face.

"Yeah," he confirms. "I went to school with her."

"She's a fine Quidditch player," comments Monahan as he gets to his feet. "In fact, she's just fine. Where are we heading to next?"

They decide to head to a Wizarding club, Merlin's Stripy Socks because the lad's can't be bothered with the challenge of convincing a muggle woman to go home with them. The club is already packed by the time they reach it and their presence causes a stir. James ignores the witches that are eyeing him up and down as he follows his team mates to the bar. An old Weird Sisters song is playing loudly and there is a cluster around the dance floor. James orders a firewhisky at the unmanned bar and he takes a sip when it appears before him.

"Hey James," says a familiar voice and James turns round to see his old Gryffindor team mate Marilyn Wood whose dark hair is messy.

"Hey Mar," he says giving her a hug careful not to spill his drink. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing like a post-practice night out," she tells him with a grin. "I see your lot are having a good time."

James glances at the lads over his shoulder. Monahan, Bubb and Hemming are at the bar ordering a round of drinks whilst Whittle, Bell and Ludington were eyeing up the girls that were nearby. James has to smile as the girl's whispered excitedly between themselves their eyes on the Puddlemere United team.

"Is she here?" he asks Marilyn as he turns back round.

"Of course she is," Mar shouts over the music. "Why do you think there is an extreme amount of men surrounding the dance floor?"

James laughs a little looking in the direction of the dance floor to see that Marilyn's assessment is correct. He can't see the dance floor from the amount of Wizards that were crowded around it and it wasn't hard to see the longing in their eyes. He can feel his over protective side kick in but he ignores it.

"Roxy and Sage are here too," Marilyn tells him. "Sage is practically grinding his teeth. Anyway I have to go. I left Chambliss chatting to some sleazy bloke so I'd better go and rescue her or else I'll end up with a bludger smacked my way at our next practice."

James laughs at that because he's seen Chambliss play countless of times and he has no doubt that a bludger from her would definitely hurt. He watches Marilyn disappear into the crowd and then scans around looking for his cousin and his best friend, Sage. He can't see them close by so he turns back to his team mates who are all watching him expectantly.

"Was that Wood from the Holyhead Harpies?" asks Hemming with a grin.

"Yeah," James tells him. "Don't even think about it though Hemming. She's dating my cousin."

"Merlin, who isn't dating a Weasley nowadays," curses Hemming. "You never know, she might be looking for some fun."

"If it comes to a choice between you and Louis," James laughs, "I think she'll choose Louis every time."

"Never mind, Hemming," says Bubb clapping the chaser on the shoulder. "It's hard going up against a part Veela Weasley."

Bubb laughs as the song changes and suddenly the crowd around the dance floor parts. The eyes of those surrounding the dance floor seem to swivel as a girl appears from the mass of people and it's like they can't take their eyes off her. She's mesmerising with thick black hair that tumbles around a pale face and her eyes glow like sapphires even in the dark light of the club. James hears the sharp intake of breath as those around him notice her. She's wearing a tight black dress with some killer heels that show off impossibly long legs and the outfit contrasts spectacularly with the paleness of her skin.

"Look who it is," James hears Bell say excitedly.

"Olivia Black," breathes Monahan. "The Harpies' new chaser."

She spots James and smiles at him.

"Great, trust her to notice Potter," grumbles Ludington.

He watches her with a smile on his face as she moves towards him and as she draws closer he can see the red lipstick she is wearing. He can see his team mates watching her as she walks towards him undulating with desire. She reaches him a sly smile still on her face as she wraps one arm around his neck and kisses him full on the mouth. James responds enthusiastically until she draws back from him and winks at him. Over her shoulder he can see his team mates staring at him in shock.

"Potter, what would your girlfriend say?" asks Whittle staring unguardedly at the woman in his arms.

"I think I'd say mmm yum," says Olly smiling slyly at James' team mates.

James has to laugh at their faces as they stare at him with Olly in his arms. They had spent such a long time teasing him about being faithful to his girlfriend that he found it quite amusing. They had done nothing but talk about how hot Olly was since she had made the first team of the Holyhead Harpies a month ago after the surprise resignation of Watson.

"Guys, this is my fiancée Olly," he tells them trying to keep a straight face. "Olly this is our keeper Monahan, the chasers Bell, Ludington and Hemming, the other beater Bubb and our seeker Whittle."

"Nice to meet you," says Olly grinning a little. "I'm going to find Sage and Roxy. I'll be right back."

She kisses him briefly before she heads off to the back of the club on her search. James watches her leave and then turns back to his team mates who are all still staring at him in disbelief.

"Your girlfriend is Olivia Black," says Bubb.

"Yeah," James tells him with a grin.

"I could so punch you right now," he tells him.

"Why didn't you tell us, mate?" asks Bell.

James shrugs.

"Olly and I like to stay out of the papers as much as possible when it comes to our relationship," James explains. "We've been together since our seventh year at Hogwarts and have managed to keep it out of the media since then. Anyway, if I had told you I wouldn't have had the pleasure of seeing your faces."

"You're a jerk, Potter," Monahan tells him punching him in the arm.

"What did you expect?" says James. "I couldn't resist after all the teasing you guys have been giving me. You're lucky to be honest. Olly had cooked up some idea for a horrible prank which went along the lines of making you all invisible to women for about six months. I think Fred and I rubbed off on her a little too much."

His team mates stared at him and he couldn't help but laugh. He hoped that they would lay off with shoving beautiful women his way now. He knew that he wasn't getting anyone better for him than Olly and with the way the lads had been going on about her he was pretty sure that they would have agreed.

"Ah well," Bubb says slinging his arm round James' shoulders, "you've dashed my dreams but still there's always your sister."

"Bubb, don't you even think about it."

* * *

_Okay random I know  
but this actually came to me in a dream.  
Really sad when you start dreaming about Harry Potter characters.  
Especially ones you've made up.  
So anyway I thought I'd write a fic.  
Please let me know what you think.  
I'm not sure myself.  
Anyways reviews are the beat to the music of my life._

_Kerr X._

_P.S. There is something wrong with the f button on my keyboard so I apologise for any f related mistakes.  
The rest you'll just have to deal with._


End file.
